


7 Days

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 沒有任何理由，Percival點了Newt的台，重點是還想對Newt做一些色色的事。BGM可以是Blind Pig，也可以是7 Days。ps.請先確定你知道這個故事毫無邏輯、沒頭沒尾毫無原因，因為這是祭品XD





	

 

　　Newt不知道為什麼自己會被男人點台，就連在吧台負責招待客人的Jacob都嚇了一跳。

　　一般來說，Newt的客人以女性為主，因為他有辦法好好聽她們說話，也能陪她們聊些女人們的話題；Newt也慶幸自己不是男性顧客喜歡的類型，他看過很多“同事”比較喜歡接男性顧客，理由是男性顧客通常出手大方，尤其是在這個性別歧視的年代，女性的薪水普遍不如男性，因此Newt幾乎可以說是店裡的賠錢貨，他沒辦法為酒吧賺多少錢，卻仍被強迫留在這裡——因為他的魔杖被偷了，而只要他嘗試離開，就會馬上被便衣的保鏢們給抓回去，他曾嘗試過一次，蠻橫咒讓他不願意再做這件事。

　　而現在，他被一個看起來有權有勢的男人帶到一個不知名的房間，他通常都只在包廂服務，所以在聽見門鎖被男人鎖上之後，Newt神經緊繃，他站在門前向那個已經坐進沙發椅的男人說：「先生，我想您搞錯人了......」

　　「Newt Scamander？」男人的左手放在嘴唇上，他低聲又直接地打斷Newt。

　　「是？」

　　「那我沒找錯人。」輕輕一笑，男人開始解開領帶，「怎麼？你想穿著衣服嗎？」

　　「不，先生，我想我們必須——」

　　「我叫Percival，Percival Graves。」

　　「喔，好的，Percival，我想你、」Newt話還沒說完就因為右手被不知名的東西碰觸而嚇得跳起來，他看向那個坐在沙發裡偷笑的男人，「你做了什麼？」

　　「我在摸你。」Graves的右手在空中畫了一道弧度，他瞇起眼欣賞Newt因為他隔空碰觸而戰慄的樣子，那就像是被驚動的小白兔一樣，Newt驚訝得僵直身體，Graves咬著自己的食指，他給對方一點開口的時間，但Newt顯然說不出任何話，Graves只好自己打破僵局，「所以你不用懷疑我找錯人，Newt， _我想要你_ 。」

　　聞言，Newt整張臉瞬間脹紅，他慌亂地低下頭看著自己的鞋子，「不，Percival......」

　　Graves的右手手指一挑，Newt的下巴就被強制提起，他看著後者一臉慌亂的樣子笑意更深了，「依照規矩，你應該稱呼我Mr. Graves才對。」

　　「Mr. Graves，我很抱歉，但我想我無法滿足您——」

　　「噢，別那麼沒自信。」Graves微微一笑，「我相信你會滿足我的，Scamander。」

　　Newt絞盡腦汁想要改變Grave的想法，但就在他愣在原地思考要繼續跟Graves耍嘴皮子還是逃跑時，自己的襯衫扣子不知道在什麼時候全部被解開了，Newt反射性想扣回去，下一秒他的雙手被強迫高舉，Newt掙扎著，明明什麼也沒有的雙手像是被隱形的繩子綁起似地動彈不得，更讓Newt沒輒的是他的狀態就像是被吊在原地一樣，這下他連逃跑的機會都沒了，「梅林的鬍子，你做了什麼？」

　　「別那樣說話，Newt。」Graves起身，他一邊走向Newt一邊解開自己的背心扣子，並同時用魔法解除Newt的褲頭，那稍嫌大件的褲子在褲頭解開之後就直接滑至地面，Graves露出滿意的笑容，「我只是脫了你的衣服，你想弄壞襯衫嗎？」

　　Newt低下頭，他看到自己的襯衫下擺勉強遮住胯間，即使他有穿內衣，在陌生人面前袒胸露背這件事還是讓他無法接受，確認完的Newt重新與Graves對上眼，他刻意轉移話題，「......為什麼你不用魔杖？」

　　「毋庸置疑，因為我有天分及能力。」嘴唇貼在Newt的脖子上，Graves雙手鑽進Newt敞開的襯衫裡隔著連身內衣撫摸著Newt顫抖的身體，接著他的手指勾上臀部的布料，Newt倒吸一口氣，Graves沒理他，很快的把那邊的三顆扣子解開，有些粗糙的手指直接碰上Newt的臀部，Graves惡意地在股縫來回磨蹭，這讓無法移動的Newt用力扭腰試圖擺脫他的撫摸，Graves的笑意噴灑在Newt的脖子上，「你很緊張？」

　　「我說了我不會是喜歡的那種類型，Mr. Graves。」臉頰脹紅，Newt的體溫因為感覺到被羞辱而升高，他的話卻沒有影響Graves絲毫，在感覺到身後沾上濕黏的液體時，Newt不顧一切咬上Graves的肩膀，但這不但沒有讓Graves氣惱抽身，Newt聽見對方吃痛的叫聲之後，還來不及得意，對方的手指就插進他的肛門裡，「操，Mr. Graves，請你不要這樣。」

　　「你得改一下你的句子，現在是我在用手指操你，Newt。」另一隻手伸到前頭，Graves的手沿著縫線往下一滑釦子就全部都解開了，這讓他非常方便伸手探進衣料裡頭，Newt嗚咽一聲低聲喊了他的名字，Graves覺得對方可愛而親了親Newt的嘴角，「你會喜歡這個的。」

　　Newt用力搖頭，但是他的身體卻違反他的意願，被Graves握住捋動的性器緩緩充血，再加上他身上還掛著襯衫跟內衣，更不用說因為褲子掉落在地而裸露在外的吊帶襪了，這服裝不整的狀態讓他覺得羞恥，Newt用力瞇了一下眼睛，塞進身體的手指讓他擠出慌亂且恐懼的淚珠，Newt縮起下巴顫抖地說：「拜託，Mr. Graves，我真的——」

　　「想聽聽匈牙利角尾龍的事情嗎？」輕鬆打斷Newt的話，Graves抽回手，他退一步後捕捉到Newt鬆了一口氣的樣子，Graves勾起嘴角，「有興趣？」

　　「如果你把我放開我會更感激。」Newt趁勢說道。

　　Graves雙手抱胸挑眉，他繞著Newt走到對方身後並緩緩抱住那個被自己點台的少年，手沿著內衣扣子一滑，那邊的扣子也輕鬆被解開了，「我在來的路上看到有人在賣匈牙利角尾龍的蛋，非法的。」

　　聞言，Newt努力轉頭，「你確定嗎？他們很可能是要拿來繁殖，然後做一些很糟的事。」

　　「你很清楚？」Graves的手又滑進Newt的內衣裡，他再次玩弄著半勃的性器，並且用自己胯部有一下沒一下地蹭著Newt的臀部。

　　「呃，Mr. Graves，我們可以先聊匈牙利角尾龍的事嗎？」Newt才剛說完這句話，Graves的手就摸到他的胸口，Newt深吸一口氣之時，男人捏上他的乳頭，沒經歷過這個的Newt啊的一聲叫出來，他馬上意識到自己的叫聲有多煽情，於是咬住自己的嘴唇，避免自己再因為對方的動作發出奇怪的聲音。

　　「我會慢慢告訴你的。」舔上Newt的耳朵，Graves低聲回答完之後蹲下身，他跪在Newt身後並且掰開對方的臀部，「放鬆點，Newtie，我會很小心的。」

　　Newt沒回答，他死咬著自己的嘴唇，他不敢想像男人正在觀賞他自己也沒仔細看過的身體部位，誠如Graves所說，他真的很小心——Newt可以清楚感覺到對方的手指在外頭繞了一圈，這讓他下意識縮了一下，接著在潤滑液的幫助下，手指再次進到他的身體裡，這次Graves進得比較深，Newt覺得自己快哭了，他還試圖想要抗議之前，Graves的舌頭舔上他的尾椎，沒防備的Newt叫出聲，但這次Graves沒有戲弄他。

　　Graves在確定一根手指可行後接著伸進第二根手指，這次Newt的腰微微往前拱，Graves摸上Newt的小腿當作安撫，但他當然不可能如此安分，他在覺得Newt開始適應後，拉起纏在小腿上的鬆緊帶，並在Newt還沒反應過來前放開，「啪」的一聲跟Newt的驚叫重疊在一起，Graves笑著揉揉Newt被鬆緊帶彈到的地方，接著伸進第三指。

　　「Mr. Graves，」顫抖著聲音，Newt受不了地抬起下巴，他的手因為高舉過久而有點肌肉酸痛，身後被填滿的感覺讓他有些害怕，「我真的不行，好、好脹。」

　　沒理會的Graves繼續往Newt的身體裡探索，他仔細在腸道裡摸索著，直到他按上某一個不明顯的突起，Newt反射性抽搐一下，Graves才開口，「你可以的，寶貝，我說過你會喜歡的。」

　　Newt根本不知道自己是怎麼回事，他完全沒經歷過這個，腿間的性器甚至因為剛剛的刺激完全勃起，他下意識挪動大腿試圖掩飾，而Graves選在這時抽出手指走到他面前，身體突然的空虛感讓Newt向對方投以困惑的眼神，這讓Graves得意地抬起他的下巴，「你喜歡了？」

　　「當然不。」Newt的視線倔強地注視著對方，他想要惹對方生氣——一直以來都是這樣，他用這招甩掉不少難纏的客人，但這顯然在Graves身上起不了作用。

　　Graves湊上去親吻Newt，跟惡作劇的小點吻不一樣，Graves舔著Newt的嘴唇、撬開Newt的嘴巴並長驅直入，他的舌頭靈活地勾纏著Newt的，後者被他吻得喘不過氣，Graves用著像是要把Newt肺部裡的氧氣都吸光一樣的氣勢親吻對方，他們倆嘴邊溢出多餘的唾液。在Graves終於放開Newt的同時，那無形綁住Newt的繩索也被解開了，張著被吻腫的嘴，Newt整個人軟在Graves懷裡，後者偏過頭吻咬上他的耳朵，「沒力了？」

　　覺得自己狼狽至極的Newt不滿地哼聲，他使勁掙扎，還來不及甩開Graves，他就先被一股力量丟進床鋪裡，Newt下意識縮進床鋪，他看著站在床尾，接著像是瞄準獵物的豹子一樣地爬上床；光線逐漸被男人給覆蓋，Newt怯生生地瞥了對方一眼，而Graves直接捏起他的下巴，「聽著，我付錢，你解決我的需求後還可以得到匈牙利角尾龍，這場交易很划算。」

　　「......我為什麼一定要答應你？」Newt喘著氣反問。

　　「因為這個......」語畢，Graves靈巧的手又按上Newt的臀部，接著他一口氣進入三指，身下的人因為驚嚇而彈了一下，Graves低下頭吻著對方長滿雀斑的臉頰安撫，「還因為我就看上你的腿，Scamander，你都沒發現我坐在角落盯著你的腿很久了嗎？」

　　「唔。」對於男人手指碰到的地方毫無頭緒，但那股刺激卻逐漸佔領Newt的思緒，他咬牙掙扎，「既然這只是交易，你何不速戰速決？」

　　Graves聞言再度親上Newt的嘴，他輕輕地含住對方的嘴唇，然後故意咬了一下，「因為我不喜歡強上你。」

　　 _最好是。_ Newt在心裡吐糟，他看著男人可以說是真誠的眼神（雖然他的手正一點也不真誠地在他的身體裡攪弄），Newt不能否認下腹累積的慾望使他沖昏頭，他伸手按上Graves的後腦並將對方拉往自己的方向，他生疏地吻上去之後快速地說：「那就快點，Mr. Graves，我不喜歡在外頭過夜。」

　　「你真是我見過最有個性的男孩。」劃開一抹微笑下了評論，Graves撐起身體，他跨跪在Newt的腰上，男人一邊脫下上衣一邊看著Newt說：「獎勵你的配合度，我再多告訴你一件事——其實我有偷到那顆要被私下交易的龍蛋，猜一下我放哪？」

　　Newt起初很認真思考，但他在Graves一臉沒輒搖頭的表情之後意識到對方不過是在開他黃腔；Newt脹紅臉伸出手拉開Graves的皮帶，他才剛拉下褲子的拉鍊，身上的衣服便一下子消失了，「你——我的衣服呢？」

　　「掛在那邊。」Graves一邊壓上Newt一邊說，他身上的衣服也好好地吊在椅子上，Graves親上Newt的脖子，他在上頭咬了幾個印子，同時含糊表示：「接下來我們得趕點進度。」

　　Newt不習慣被這樣吻咬身體——他根本沒這樣的經驗，Graves的嘴在他身上留下一道發燙的路線，從脖子一直蔓延到下腹，Newt在Graves含住自己的性器時拱起身體，他的聲音消失在呵氣中，男人的嘴很舒服，Newt下意識挺動著，鮮少自慰的Newt很快就因為對方的口活而進入狀態，尤其是在Graves惡質地舔弄頂端的小洞時，Newt的腿激動得跨到Graves的背上——他就快高潮了，腦海閃過這件事的同時Newt咬著嘴唇，他全身緊繃，就在他準備要射精之前Graves吐出他的性器，Newt鬆了一口氣，但尚未解決的慾望讓他下意識給對方一個埋怨的眼神。

　　「別著急。」Graves啞著聲音說，他含上Newt粉色的乳頭，身下的少年像個處子一樣地扭動著，Graves趁勢再度往那等會兒要容納自己的穴口塞進兩根手指，前列腺再度被刺激的Newt雙腿纏上他的腰，不斷扭動的腰使那剛剛被自己的嘴服侍過的性器有一下沒一下地蹭在自己腹部上，Graves也快忍不住了，他放過Newt的乳頭、抽出自己的手指，他把手上的黏液都抹在Newt的腿根上，並在身下人還來不及害羞之前扶著自己的肉器塞進Newt的穴口。

　　「唔——」即使被充分潤滑過，Newt還是被龜頭撐開的感覺嚇到了，他緊繃身體掙扎著想要起身察看到底出了什麼事，但Graves抬起他的左腿，並在他的膝窩上咬了一口，被這個嚇到的Newt啊的一聲又躺回床上，他不知道自己的膝窩如此敏感，「好怪，Mr. Graves，你、太大了。」

　　「怎麼淨學這種東西？」來回撫摸著Newt的大腿，Graves又把自己推得更深，他的手沿著大腿後側往下摸到Newt的臀部，「放鬆一點，Newtie，還沒全部進去。」

　　「很撐。」咬牙說出感覺，Newt仰著脖子吐氣，他在Graves繼續進入時忍不住抬起手胡亂抓著，這原本只是他的反射動作，所以在真的抓到Graves的手時，Newt驚訝得睜開眼，「啊！」

　　Graves趁勢將自己全數送入Newt體內，抓著他的手再度收緊，Graves滿意地拉起Newt，他把對方按進懷裡，並低下頭咬著Newt的耳朵，「好男孩，你全部吃進去了。」

　　Newt嗚咽兩聲對這樣的調戲表示抗議，身體被填滿的感覺很微妙，因為潤滑的關係所以他沒有感覺到疼痛，但被撐開的感覺讓他覺得不安；似乎注意到這件事的Graves摸上Newt的背，沿著脊椎往下在股縫間輕輕滑動。

　　這讓敏感的Newt戰慄了下，他睜開眼就看到Graves結實的肩膀，於是使壞地咬了上去；後者吃痛了聲，低下頭與Newt害怕又得意的雙眼對上，男人嘴巴一抿，伸手一推又把人壓回床鋪，Graves的手撐在Newt的耳朵兩側，「看樣子是一點都不痛，對吧？」

 　　「不、我只——唔。」Newt總算知道什麼叫做自食惡果，他感覺到Graves突然抽出又重重插入，最讓他覺得羞恥的不是被侵入這件事，而是兩人交合時推擠出潤滑液的水聲，Newt想要找些聲音蓋過那個，但他的叫聲似乎讓Graves更興奮——Newt覺得他快被撞飛了，不斷加重的力道讓Newt聽不清那淫靡的水聲，但緊接而來的肉體拍打聲讓他忍不住用手臂蓋住自己的半張臉。

 　　在上位的Graves雙手扛著Newt的腿，他偶爾偏過臉親上那敏感的膝窩，但視線一直放在Newt身上，他會在身下人用手遮住臉時把對方的手撥開——英國巫師非常容易臉紅，他只要更用力一點就能看見Newt臉上的紅暈蔓延到耳根，Graves放下Newt的左腿，他壓上前去碰那通紅可愛的耳垂，Newt給他一個困惑的眼神，那雙眼盛滿生理性淚水，Graves忍不住親上對方的眼角，同時挺腰，深入淺出讓抽插的速度更快，他們貼近的距離讓Graves可以欣賞Newt因為受不了而閉上眼的樣子，那雙薄唇在身體承受了快意之後無法控制地微啟，Graves瞇起眼，他把手指塞進Newt的嘴巴裡，後者哼哼啊啊地抗議，但扭動的身體增加了性交時的刺激。

　　Newt用軟綿綿的力道握上Graves的手腕，他的舌頭推著對方的指頭，但這似乎被Graves誤解成挑逗；男人的手指隨著他的舌頭而在他的口腔攪動，不論是上面還是下面都被填滿的情況下，Newt被從沒有過的快感包圍，他下意識晃動身體，而Graves的手從他的腿根移到跨間，並毫無預期地握上他的性器，Newt哼了一聲，Graves沒理會他的阻止同時為他手活，Newt忍不住咬上Graves的手指，沒幾下就直接射在男人手上。

　　Graves抽出剛被咬的手指在Newt通紅的嘴唇上來回撫摸，握著英國巫師性器的手還緩緩挪動著，他知道Newt喜歡這樣，因為那容納自己的地方正隨著他愛撫的頻率收縮，Graves因為這個而滿意地吻上Newt的嘴。

　　填滿自己的陰莖還腫脹著，Newt漸漸回過神來之後清楚感覺到這件事，他的手碰上Graves的肩膀，並在男人稍稍起身的時候低聲說：「Mr. Graves，你還沒......」

　　「噓。」Graves阻止對方繼續說，他的右手再度往下拉起Newt的大腿，嘴唇再次碰上Newt的，「勾好。」

　　這個要求讓Newt覺得有點不好意思，他低下頭撇開視線，卻看見兩人緊貼著的曖昧陰影處，Newt咬唇猶豫了一下，最後還是依言抬起腿纏上對方的腰；Newt的腿才剛就位，Graves便滿意一笑，撐好身體之後就開始用力操著他的英國男孩。

　　Newt明明已經高潮過，卻因為男人抽插的力道及速度而感到興奮，他沒有勃起，可是全身發燙，Newt的雙腿下意識收緊力道，鑽進耳邊的淫穢水聲還有Graves性感的粗喘刺激著他的聽覺，Newt忍不住縮起身體，接著他感覺到Graves的速度越來越快，Newt伸手抱上Graves，而後者把臉埋進他脖子裡，並在一次用力撞進後高潮射精。

 

　　Newt慢慢鬆開腿，男人壓在身上的重量、竄進鼻子裡淡淡的古龍水香氣，還有貼在耳邊的粗喘都讓他害羞不已，Newt輕輕推著對方，「Mr. Graves，你要躺到旁邊去嗎？」

　　「真是無情。」Graves先是吻了下Newt通紅的耳朵，接著翻身躺到旁邊，他一個彈指，被弄髒的床單就恢復整潔，唯獨Newt腿間的精液還留在原位，他看著對方低著頭拉過床單把自己包住的樣子勾起嘴角，Graves跳下床，一邊套上召喚酒吧附上的浴袍一邊走進浴室弄了條熱毛巾，他爬回床上拉開床單給Newt擦拭。

　　「Mr. Graves，其實你可以用魔法幫我就好。」Newt小小聲表示。

　　「但我更想這麼做。」Graves說完，低下頭在Newt的膝蓋上親了一下，「今晚就在外頭過夜吧，你肯定累壞了。」

　　對於男人的話不置可否，Newt看著對方又走進浴室放毛巾，接著又爬上床躺到旁邊的樣子，眨眨眼，Newt打了一個呵欠，「你說要給我匈牙利角尾龍的。」

　　「我說到做到。」Graves低聲表示，接著在Newt的額頭上落下一吻，「我保證你明天早上會看到匈牙利角尾龍。」

　　這話讓Newt笑出來，「你是在哄小孩的爸爸嗎？」

 　　「我不介意你喊我daddy。」

　　沒料到被反將一軍的Newt嗖一下把臉藏進床單裡，反正現在他只要好好睡著就沒事了。

 

　　* 

 

　　隔天一早，Newt醒來時看到自己的魔杖及久違的皮箱都被放在一個不知名的房間裡——意識到這點的Newt急忙坐起身，他環顧四周，發現這個地方與他昨晚的記憶落差太大，接著他看到自己被放在床尾的衣服，旁邊還有一張字條。

　　 _『也許比起匈牙利角尾龍，你會更想要魔杖、皮箱，及自由？         Percival.』_

　　這讓Newt忍不住砸嘴，可惡，原來匈牙利角尾龍是誆他的嗎？

　　但值得慶幸的是，這個交易換回了Newt的人身自由，他穿戴完畢後把魔杖收進口袋裡，在準備啟程離開前決定還是鑽進皮箱裡察看自己寵物的狀況，而令他驚訝的是，他的工作台上確實擺了一顆漂亮的匈牙利角尾龍蛋。

 

　　此時，走在暗巷中的男人滿意地撫摸著今早才開始塞進胸前口袋裡的手帕。

　　不知道要多久，那個英國巫師才會發現自己掉了東西呢？

 

 

-fin.

 

窩！！！終於寫完啦！！！！！！！！（飆速

部長快點誇讚我wwww（？

 

 


End file.
